darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Sludge Comes To Iacon
October 21, 2011, 7:45 PM Back To 2011 Logs Prowl Sludge (Edge of Iacon's Dome) --- Prowl makes his way out of Iacon, ignoring the odd looks he recieves from the guards. His presence outside the city may be unusual, but he's out here for a reason, and that reason should be hard to miss. He sends out a locating ping with a faint tinge of annoyance, including a request for Sludge to report to him immediately in the databurst. The ping shows him only a few blocks away, and there's a rumble from the mech. He sends back a curt, but respectful reply of 'Coming' and makes his way over. In his less-garganguan robotic mode, the towering warrior strides along the main road, intending to meet Prowl wherever they should come across each other. He had his scowl on his face, glaring at a few he passed to send them scurrying. As Prowl came into view, the Dinobot comes to a halt, staring down at the Executive Officer "YOu call Sludge, Autobot Prowl?": Prowl nods sharply, not showing even the smallest sign of being intimidated by the much larger mech. "Yes, I did. I am of the understanding that you were found wandering on the remains of the sky roads, despite your standing orders to guard the lower levels of Cybertron. Might you have an explanation as to why are you are here and not there?" "Him Grimlock call. Say Me Sludge and other Dinobots needed here instead to help crush Decepticons." explains Sludge plainly "He dinobot commander. Nothing happen in jungle anyways. Very boring. " Prowl narrows his optics slightly, filling the information away for future reference. "I see." He says quietly, examining the Dinobot thoroughly before speaking again. "Next time you intend to leave your post, inform an officer /other/ than Grimlock as well. I do not enjoy being forced to scramble extra troops for anything less than emergencies." If the mech is going to be here, he may as well make use of him... A pause at that, and Sludge frowns in confusion "Err, okay. " he states, rubbing his head a little bit in indication of his confusion. Then he drops a hand "Me hear though you guys going to crush Decepticons soon. Me Sludge want in!" Prowl resists the urge to heave air out of his vents, settling into a parade rest as he looks up at Sludge. "And from whom did you hear that?" He queries, mentally running down the list of people who knew. "It is, after all, a common occurance. You will most likely be deployed in the next battle if you are here." "Not sure. Didnt get name. He just walking by. Thought Me Sludge was a hill. " admits Sludge, with a shrug of his shoulders. Then he perked up, optics brightening incredibly. "Oh, when that be? Sludge know ahead of time, so Sludge get there in time, yes?" he asks, perhaps a little bit too enthusiastic "Sludge can be here!" "You will be informed when you are needed." Prowl answers smoothly, still mulling over the list of possible leaks. No, no, possibly, perhaps... "Until then, please remain close to Iacon. We do not need you frightening the neutrals nearby." Venting perhaps the hugest sigh possible, the Dinobot folds his arms "OKAY." he states, obviously not finding it 'okay' but also willing to obey Prowl. Mostly cause Grimlock would likely kick his ass if he didnt. "Me Sludge can go inside now? Will promise not start fights without good reason. " Prowl twitches a doorwing minutely but nods nonetheless, stepping back in preparation of reentering the city himself. "You may enter the city. Do not start fights, period. I have had to hand out far too many punishments for such behaviour recently, I will not tolerate any more incidents." He warns. Another huge sigh, but Sludge nods "Okay. Me Sludge will not start fights." he promises "Sludge will find other things to do. Promise." Prowl tilts his head in acknowledgemet, turning to return to the city. "I would hope so. Dismissed, Autobot Sludge." He says glancing over his shoulder before walking toward the gate, the guards moving to reopen it and allow the both of them to enter Iacon. Sludge turns to follow Prowl in, waving to the guards now with a big smile. He keeps a few paces behind Prowl as he peers up at the underdome of it, looking at it appreciatively "Me not ever been here before." he admits "Any other Dinobots here yet?" Prowl remains silent for a few moments, tilting his head to the guards who salute as they pass. "Swoop is already stationed within the city. I cannot speak for the other Dinobots at the moment; for all appearances, they remain at their stations." "Oh. Me hope they be here soon." admits Sludge "Will keep waiting and hoping. Me Sludge hate waiting. Is sparring-fights okay, in proper place? " he asks, tilting his head hopefully "So long as they remain sparring fights, and in the proper place, yes, they are authorized." Prowl responds, already formulating the required forms for the occassions it might not. "As for the other Dinobots, I cannot give you an approximate time of their arrival. I was... Unaware that you were even summoned." "Hrm. Me not know either. Grimlock said "Hey, I need you guys. We've got REAL fightin' to do again, together. Autobots need us." and I said 'okay." Prowl nods, doorwing twitching mildly in annoyance. "Is there anything else you need, Autobot Sludge?" He asks, giving the Dinobot a sideways glance. Missing any hints thrown his way, Sludge pauses finally to think on that. He rubs his chin "No, Me not think so." he admits finally, guesturing with a giant hand in a dismissive area "Me will go now and find place to nap until you radio. Radio loud. Me sludge somtimes sleep deep." he nods, turning without a goodbye to tromp off in a random directino. Prowl watches the Dinobot leave with narrowed optics, shaking his head slightly before beginning the walk toward the spiralling ramp, with the intent of returning to his office. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Prowl's LogsCategory:Sludge's Logs